In many public events, gatherings or riots, police or other law enforcement forces are sometimes forced to use crowd-control means in order to maintain order and prevent chaos. The use of firearms is considered extremely undesired as it inevitably leads to casualties among the crowd and is therefore regarded as highly unacceptable.
Non-lethal crowd-control means were developed to aid law-enforcing forces to maintain order without causing unnecessary injuries or casualties. Among these are passive means, such as fences, and other confining means and active means, such as water-hoses, tear-gas, unpleasant foams and odors, and acoustic generators.
Acoustic generators are known to be useful for crowd control, generating acoustic waves directed to a certain area, which cause anything between mild to intolerable noise, repelling people from that area.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a non-lethal crowd-control means in the form of a high-power acoustic generator array.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a non-lethal crowd-control means in the form of a high-power acoustic generator array, which may be easily directed at specific targets.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide such a non-lethal crowd-control means in the form of a high-power acoustic generator array that needs no mechanical reorientation in order to be aimed at specific targets.